What Are Friends For?
by moonglowQQ
Summary: Hermiones' concern leads to her walking in on Harry wanking. What is her reaction? Disclaimer: I do not own, JKR does. Please read and review!


**What Are Friends For?**

It's just after dinner and I'm on my way to the Gryffindor dorms with Ron. Harry had left early and I'm worried about him.

"Ron what's up with Harry?" I ask.

"Nothing Mione," he replies, "He just wasn't feeling to well."

"What's wrong with him?" I question.

"Um, he had a bit of a headache," he responds laughing as we walk through the portrait hole. Before I can say anything further he is on a couch making out with his girlfriend, Lavender.

"I think I'm going to go check on him," I say but no one hears.

I make my way up the stairs to the boys' rooms and stop outside the closed door of Harrys' shared room. I pause outside and listen for any noise inside. I hear Harry inside moaning. I open the door worried about him when I hear him start to whimper. His curtains are closed and I slowly make my way over, closing the door behind me again.

"Hermione," I hear him grunt out and think that he knows I'm here. I lift my hand and pull the curtain back slowly. I was shocked by the sight before me. Harry lay naked on his bed, pumping his hard and impressive erection, with his eyes closed and a look of pure pleasure on his face.

"Oh yeah, Mione," He moans.

I don't know what to do. I just stand there frozen in place, mouth hanging open and eyes unable to look away. He's thinking about me?

"Mione, that feels so good," he groans out, "Such a good little cock sucker."

"Harry?" I say quietly.

His eyes fly open and he looks at me in horror. He quickly covered himself up when he saw my eyes look down his body. He flipped over and buried his face in his pillow.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry," he mumbles, "You shouldn't have seen that. I didn't know you were there."

I take a seat next to him on the bed. He refuses to move or look at me at all. He just buries his face deeper into his pillow.

"Harry," I say again.

"I'm so, so sorry," he repeats, "I hope you will be able to forgive me."

"I'm not mad. There is nothing to forgive. It's perfectly normal and natural," I tell him. He continues lying there, refusing to look at me. "Harry, please look at me."

He shakes his head still refusing to move. I decide to lie next to him and wrap my arm around him. He stiffens underneath me.

"Harry," I whisper, "What's wrong?"

"You walked in on me wanking to you," He responds, "What isn't wrong? Now everything between us is going to be all awkward."

"It won't be awkward," I tell him, "Unless you continue to refuse to look at me."

"I just don't want to see you look at me differently," he says sadly.

I decide to take matters into my own hands flip him over and straddle him so he can't get away and will have to look at me. He is being stubborn though and has his eyes closed tight.

"This is not helping the matter," He whispers.

"Is this turning you on?" I question.

"Yes," he says sadly, "I'm so sorry."

"Are you ashamed to be attracted to me in a sexual way?" I ask feeling hurt.

"Of course not," he says his eyes flying open, "I just don't want to ruin our friendship and this view is making me think some very unfriendly things."

I smirk down at him and start to pull at the sheet to uncover him.

"What are you doing?" He asks nervously.

"Helping with your problem," I reply.

"What? No Hermione," he says, "You don't have to do that."

"I know I don't have to, I want to," I respond, "What are friends for?"

"I can't let you do that Mione," he says, "You mean so much more to me than that."

"How much do I mean to you?" I ask shyly.

"You mean everything to me," he says sincerely, "I love you Mione."

"I love you too, Harry." I respond.

He sighs sadly and just stares up at me. I get the sheet off his chest before he has time to stop me and rest my hands on his chiseled chest. This only seems to make him even more sad and desperate to get me to stop.

"Why do you want me to stop?" I ask.

"I just wish this meant the same to you as it does to me." He replies.

"It does," I say and before he can reply I have the sheet completely off and his cock in my hand, "You mean the world to me Harry. I don't know what I would do without you."

He has a shocked look on his face but I don't know if it's from my words or actions. He seems to have lost his ability to speak. I move my hand up and down his impressive length that is rock hard. Before he can say anything I wrap my mouth around his cock.

"Oh Merlin, Mione," he moans, "That feels so good."

I start sucking on his tip lightly, tasting his pre cum that is dripping out. Before I could start taking him deep in my throat he takes my head in his hands and gently pushes me away. I feel hurt but he doesn't let go of me and starts caressing my face.

"Mione, my love I don't want to continue this unless I know it will lead to something more," he says, "I don't want this to be a onetime thing."

"Neither do I, Harry," I reply, "I meant it when I told you I love you. If you want I would be honored to be your girlfriend. That is if you will have me."

"Of course I want you to be my girlfriend," Harry says happily, "And now that I have you I don't plan to ever let you go. I should get dressed though."

"Why would you do a silly thing like that?" I ask.

"I don't want to pressure you into anything," he replies, "We can wait until you are ready."

"Well I'm ready now," I tell him and use my wand to lock and silence the door. I also use it to vanish my clothes. His jaw falls open as he takes in my naked form. "Now that evens things out."

I straddle him again and but my pussy over his cock. All he can do is stare up at me in astonishment. He doesn't seem to know what to do so I grab his hands and put them on my hips. I grind my pussy onto his dick, sliding my clit up and down his hard length.

"Merlin, you're so wet," Harry finally says, "That feels so good."

I lift myself up, take him in my hand and line him up with my pussy.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asks.

In reply I ram myself down on him taking him all the way in and wait until the pain dissipates. Harry throws his head back from the feeling of me surrounding him. He is breathing heavily and has his eyes squeezed shut as he concentrates on staying calm until I get comfortable.

After a few minutes the pain subsides and I start grinding myself on to him.

"Oh shit," I say, "Fuck, you're so big. I feel you everywhere inside me."

"So tight, Mione," he chokes out, "Merlin, I don't know how long I will be able to last."

I steady myself by placing hands on his chest and start bouncing up and down on his cock. Harrys' hands go to my hips and he thrusts his hips up to get deeper inside me. I start to move faster and Harry watches in fascination as my breasts bounce up and down from our movement. His hands move up my back as he leans up to take one of my nipples into his mouth. He alternates back and forth making me moan from the feelings.

I feel the pleasure rising inside of me but it's not quite enough to send me over the edge and Harry seems to sense this because next thing I know he flips us over so that he is on top.

"You are just so beautiful," he says in awe as he looks down at me, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," I reply.

A brilliant smile adorns his face and he leans down to give me a sweet kiss. When he pulls away his smile turns into a smirk as he starts thrusting furiously into me. The sudden movement makes me call out but as the thrusting continues it turns into endless moaning. Harry buries his face into my neck and starts leaving love bites that I can't seem to find myself being upset about.

"Oh faster," I exclaim, "Please Harry, harder!"

He pumps in and out of me, making me scream in ecstasy. I feel myself start to lose control. My pussy flutters around him until he hits a spot inside of me that has me clamping around his cock and clinging to him as I ride out my orgasm. As I start to calm down Harry explodes deep within me and sends me right back over the edge.

When I finally come back to me senses Harry is lying on top of me trying to catch his breath. My whole body seems to still be quivering. We lay like this until Harry moves us into a more comfortable position with me draped over him and his arms wrapped around me with the covers over us.

"You are amazing," Harry whispers as gently rubs circles into my back and runs fingers through my hair. I sigh contently as I run my fingers along his chest.

"You're not so bad yourself," I tease back.

"You aren't going to be able to get rid of me now," he informs me quite seriously.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I reply kissing him passionately, "But I should probably get going considering I locked your dorm mates out."

"They can find somewhere else to sleep tonight," he says, "I just got you here and I don't plan on letting you go quite yet."

"Good thing it's a Friday," I reply, "You can have me all weekend."

**AN: Hopefully you enjoyed! Please review and let me know what you thought and if you want me to continue this story. Sorry I haven't written anything lately but I haven't really had any inspiration so please give me some and review!**


End file.
